Queen Elizabeth
Elizabeth Tudor is Mary I of Scotland's first cousin once removed, and are only a couple years apart. Elizabeth's father, King Henry VIII, was the younger brother of Mary Stuart's grandmother. After the death of her sister Mary, Elizabeth became sole ruler, and Queen of England at 25. Early Life Elizabeth was born a princess, but after her mother, Anne Boleyn's death, her father declared her illegitimate. Season 1 Pilot - (Mentioned) Snakes in the Garden - (Mentioned) * Mary Stuart talked with Simon Westbrook about how their kingdom's Queen Mary I was becoming very sick. Many questioned the legitamacy of Elizabeth I and called her a bastard, saying that the next person on the throne should be Mary herself. Left Behind - (Mentioned) * Diane de Poitiers used the case of Elizabeth from England as an example of a bastard child being declared legitimate, saying that many kings in Europe were doing the same. Fated - (Mentioned) * King Henry II of France announced that Mary I of England was dying. Once she was declared dead, he wanted Mary I of Scotland and his son, Prince Francis to already be married and to take England together with Mary of Scotland as the new Queen, intending on skipping over Henry VIII's own daughter, Elizabeth, since she was Protestant. Inquisition - (Mentioned) Long Live The King - (Mentioned) * Her sister, Mary Tudor died, and named her the new Queen of England. Slaughter Of Innocence - (Mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth was informed by her spies that Mary Queen of Scots was seen wearing the English colour. An indication that she was going to reach for the English Crown. Season 2 Three Queens - (Mentioned) * Elizabth sent imposter to France to impersonate the King and Queen of France. They were to collect tax payers money, and set their homes on fire to anyone that could not. Creating hatred for the royal couple among their own citizens. Elizabeth wanted to ruin Queen Mary's name and reputation for wearing the English Coat of Arms, for all but declaring herself England Queen. Sins of the Past - (Mentioned) * Queen Elizabeth and The Tudor Dynasty are making a strong defence against Scotland and France. Believing King Francis and Queen Mary to be getting ready to try and take England and put a Catholic Queen on the throne, ever since Mary wore Elizabeth's Coat of Arms. Burn * Queen Elizabeth met with Catherine de' Medici in London England. After a few short words of fake pleasantries, the French Queen ofered to help the English Queen with the problem of her cousin, Mary, Queen of Scots. Quotes Queen Elizabeth: Catherine de' Medice, What a pleasure to met someone so legendary. Common lor is that your teeth are filed to ba points and your eyes are black with rage. Yet here you are. Lovely as a sunny day. Queen Catherine: You radiant warmth and beauty yourself. Through I know you are responsible for the death of nearly a thousands men in France, just this month alone. My son was nearly one of them. Queen Elizabeth: Oh, well you musnt listen to gossip. Burn. Notes * Elizabeth of England, and Mary of Scots are first cousins once removed. * Elizabeth become Queen of England when she was 25. Long Live The King. Goof * If King Philip II of Spain is married to Elisabeth of Valois than his second wife, Mary I of England, should have already been dead with Elizabeth I as the new Queen of England. Trivia * A casting call for Queen Elizabeth was announced February 16 2015. * Queen Elizabeth will be a recurring character in Season Three. * Rachel Skarsten was cast 10 March, 2015, and will appear in the Season 2 finale. Historical Notes * History's Queen Elizabeth, and her younger brother Edward (King Henry's first surviving son) were raised Protestant * Elizabeth became Queen of England when she was 25 years old. * Queen Elizabeth personally knew William Shakespeare. * an era knows as The Elizabethan era, or The Golden age, was named after Queen Elizabeth, and followers her reign from 1558 to 1603. Other Faces of Elizabeth Shakespeare in Love -Elizabeth.png |'Shakespeare in Love ' Movie (1998) Elizabeth Golden Age-Elizabeth.png |'Elizabeth: The Golden Age' Movie (2007) Dr. Who - Elizabeth.png |'Doctor Who' TV Show (2007) The Other Girl - Elizabeth.png|'The Other Boleyn Girl' Movie (2008) The Tudors - Elizabeth.png |'The Tudors' TV Show (2007 - 2010) Dr._Who_-_Doctor_Who.png|'Doctor Who' TV Show (2013) Related Pages Pages relating to Catherine de' Medici are the following: • Protestant • Kingdom of England • House of Tudor References }} Category:Female Category:Royal Category:English Category:Character Category:Princess Category:Protestant Category:Mentioned Category:Queen Category:House of Tudor Category:Bastard